Slapping a little sense into you
by spobyisperf
Summary: When Spencer's abuser goes a little too far this time, will she finally report him, or will Toby have to do it for her? (One-shot, AU)


**Hey guys! So I was bored and just decided to write this one-shot. I hope you like it! (I added a little spoby in there, just because, well, **_**spoby**_**. But anyways.) Please tell me what you think and review! Thanks :-).**

She screams, although she doesn't think anyone can hear her. She fights back although she knows she'll never win. He's too strong. But it's instinct. And Spencer Hastings rarely ever relies on instinct. And of course, when he's finished beating her, she sits and cries for what seems like hours, and hours. And Spencer Hastings rarely ever cries. But she knows the only person who could possibly cheer her up is only right across the street. She has to get to her best friend. Aria, Emily, Hanna, they could cheer her up, but Toby was an entirely different story. He just got her in more ways than the girls ever could. As she stands up shakily, she collapses on the floor again; too weak from the beating she took to stand. So she crawls over to her dresser slowly and grabs her phone. As she wipes away the tears, she feels them coming again as he answers the phone.

"Spence?" he asks concerned hearing the sobs coming from her body.

"To-Toby. I need you to come over," she says shakily. She hears the concern in his voice as he responds with,

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened? I'm on my way over right now, but I need to know what happened. Should I go door or window Spence?"

"Wi-window. I don't want him to see you," she says, with tears still on her face.

"Okay. I'm almost here, just hang tight," he says and hangs up. Almost as soon as he does there's a tapping at her window, and Toby comes in. He immediately rushes over to a bloodied Spencer with torn clothes.

"Oh my_ god_ Spence what did he do to you this time?" he asks angrily. "Did he break anything again?" she shrugs as the tears return, and the sobs rack her body. Toby grabs her some new clothes and makes her change before taking her to the hospital. The whole ride there, Spencer cried loudly, and Toby held her hand, trying to comfort her. As she got checked, she could see the _obvious_ hurt Toby was in because she was being examined by Wren again. Or was it just pain that _he _would do this again and Toby thought Spencer wouldn't have the courage to report him, although this was certainly not the first, _or last_, she thought bitterly, incident. She certainly hoped it was the first one, although it was most likely the second. She had been harboring feelings for Toby Cavanaugh for quite some time, but _he_ certainly wouldn't allow the relationship. She left the examining table to go to her hospital bed, because this time he had broken _three_ ribs. Not to mention her arm too. As she lay down on her hospital bed, she looked at Toby.

He looked at her sadly, and she blurts out before thinking,

"Toby I want to ask you a question." He looks confused but comes closer to her anyways. But instead of asking the question she never had, she kisses him. As she does, she becomes immediately aware that he isn't pulling away, but kissing her back. She smiles a little into the kiss and pulls away, grinning. She automatically notices the happy smile that is on his face too.

"Wow. How am I _ever_ going to get better if I keep thinking about that? I swear my ribs hurt three times more," she says smirking. He rubs their noses together.

"You know I've wanted to do that for almost two years now?" he asks.

"I've wanted that for three," she smirks.

"As much as I'd love to do that again, you need to heal. And although I know this is a touchy subject for you, I need to know, are you going to report him this time?" he asks cautiously. She looks at him and says,

"If he won't stop after this long, I don't know if I want him back in my life. This is the last straw. _Three_ ribs Toby! No more. I'm done with all his _I'm sorry_'s and _I want to come back_'s. He doesn't deserve to get away with this any longer Toby. Go and report him." He smiles broadly and asks,

"I'll get Aria or Hanna or Emily to come over here before I go okay?" she nods and he steps out to call them. He comes back in and says,

"Emily will be here with the other girls. But thank god you've made the right decision. I think I would've reported him with or without your permission this time." They sit there for about ten minutes just talking when suddenly the three girls rush in and immediately rush to her side.

"Oh my god Spence! You can't let him get away with three broken ribs this time!" Aria exclaims, and the other two girls nod in agreement.

"You need to report him Spencer. This has gone on long enough," Emily says.

"You can't let someone get away with this any-" Hanna says before being interrupted by Spencer.

"Guys! I've made the decision to report him okay? He isn't going to get away with this any longer. Now Toby needs to go to report him okay? Toby, you should go okay?" she says to him. He smiles and nods.

**1 week later**

Spencer is walking downstairs when she hears a knock at the door. When she sees who opens it and who was at the door she smirks. '_Serves him right for abusing me,_' she thinks. As the police put handcuffs on his wrists, he sees Spencer's smirk. He becomes immediately furious and struggles against the handcuffs to get to her, but he can't.

"Spencer!" he yells. "Spencer Hastings! You did this didn't you! You _bitch_! This is where you should be! I shouldn't be in these! I'm no criminal! I just slap a little sense into you when you need it! Tell these people that they don't need to arrest me! Tell them!" he yells.

"I'm sorry, but you've run out of chances, _and_ excuses _dad_," she sneers and the police lead him out the door, and Spencer begins her new life.

**Bam! Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Haha yes you probably did. But I never liked her dad very much, (who could?), so he's the bad guy in this. As I said before please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
